Like poison in mijn viens
by Midoridoll
Summary: WARNING ONE SHOT LEMON STORY. Hinata finds something she wished she never found. Hinata x ? R


This is a 'deep lemon' story as someone called it ones :P

I wanted Hinata to star in this smut story because she was always my fave character because of her personality.  
I will not spoil the male star! you'll have to read that yourself ;P

I do not own any of the characters, manga/anime storylines or anything that has to do with the producing company.

Anyways enjoy the story and I love reviews and honest people so please tell me what you think so I can adjusted to it

* * *

**Like poison in my veins**

It was a hot summers night, the wind was blowing warm air and even thought the sun had long gone the heat still lingered.  
The moon high up in the sky helped Konoha to enlighten the town. Ramen shops, cafe's and restaurants where always open till late at night with this weather.  
Just like the spa's, hotels, and other glomy shops they profit from the from it and made more money out of it.  
Hinata was strolling around watching how people had fun together and how they would laugh, drink and pass from cafe to cafe.  
Almost every team was out on a mission, or some just didn't have anytime for her to hangout.  
Her team was on a mission but duo to a bad leg injury she was dismissed for the next two missions.  
2 days ago she had to fight a gang of thief's but in the end, they where too strong for her to handel. Her team managed to help her fight and defend,  
but one guy shot a paralyzing arrow in her leg and she couldn't walk. This was the second time in a week that she could walk again after laying in the hospital and recovering.  
She wanted to do something nice so that she could forget about it. It's lonely without your friends when you have to sit at home doing nothing.  
Naruto was nowhere to be found ether, not even at Ichiraka's.  
He was always her first and only love and she wanted to confess to him, after having the time to thinks about it for the past days.  
Secretly she knew he was on a mission and that he wouldn't return untill the beginning of the next week.  
She looked in the window of a closet store. Looking at herself she realist, she had grown a lot in the time Naruto was gone.

She let her hair grow, putted on some new clothing and trained harder.  
Her body had become more mature just like her spirit. She wasn't as shy anymore as she used to be,  
but she didn't speak her mind that much. Not only her but the people around her had changed as well.  
Sakura had become a well non healing ninja under the lead of Tsunade-Sama. Naruto was still an outcarst to some people,  
but more and more persones became kind to naruto and even helped him a little. Tsunade-Sama was still the Hokage but she  
started to drink less...(but gambled more on the other hand)  
Her Team was doing great! fighting S rank missions and meaning something for society then just running errands.  
All teams had been doing great she had to mention herseft and as she walked on, she reached the formillieur gates of the training grounds.  
As she was walking down a smaller road, she could smell the grass, leaves and flowers blooming.  
she saw the training area and remembered how she would spy on Naruto as a child.  
Laughing at the idea of herself hidden in the trees watching him rumble with Sasuke, flirting with Sakura and Nagging at Kakashi Sensei for being late,  
she walking around the training area and she remembered how her first training was.  
She couldn't believe how less she knew about it back then and how much she is capable of now.  
Walking further she came cross a path she didn't recognize, the lights of konoha's town didn't reach this area anymore only the moon now dimly enlightend it.

Walking along the trees, the landscape changed and the wood would grow thicker.  
Birds flying up in fright, flashing shadows and the wind messing up her hair. As a little girl she was afraid of the dark  
and even thought she is older now her knees where still shaking of the idea what would lurk in those shadows.  
Why? Is a good question, because she even didn't know herself why she was walking deeper and deeper in to the forest.  
The moon had a red glow tonight, being closer to earth then usual. It made everything look slightly different.  
There was a big stone wall infrond of her now, rizing above her, mighty white and silver color.  
She never knew that there was a wall like this and she walked past it. Walking futher and futher she moved away form sociaty more and more.  
Losing track of time she found a waterfall near the wall. The water was beautifull blue because of the pebbles that had a lightblue color.  
'_That's strange, i have never seen such pebbles before...'  
_She stopped to drink some and it was refreshingly cold! Walking past the small pond there was more of the wall but, there where reveral  
cave enteries.  
Suddently, she smelled something...roast pork? There was a shimer of light coming out of a small cave.  
She developed a good skill in the 2 years time that she had been training hard. Cooking was something she liked to do,  
so she learned how to cook different kinds of nice dishes and how to make a good bowl of ramen to.  
And as she had known well, ichiraka's ramen is Naruto's first 'love'.  
recognizing different kind of herbs, spices and food was now so easy, that she know the food was going to burn of she did  
not do anything about it.

Running to the cave it looked abandon because of the emptyness. It was small and light, the fire and warmth made it more cozy.  
She turned the meat and stiring the soup in the little pot.  
she notest the food wasn't spiced at all so she always had some spices in her bag forwhen she is on a missions.  
She spiced the food with salt and peper and some herb that made the smoke of the fire come out so beautiful.  
She was so in her element. she liked to 'spice-up' the life for the homeless and hoped the person would like it.  
A very thin blade pushed in her back. She didn't hear the inhabitant coming in.  
"What are you doing here" A soft but threatening voice echoed of the walls.  
"I-Iam so sorry, i didn't ment to make you angry..." she stood up knowing that this would happen if she wasn't quicke enough.  
"Hinata" the male asked her. The blade disappeard and she turned around.  
A smirking Sasuke was leaning against one of the walls. She was shocked and she didn't know what to say.  
He was the rival/friend of Naruto and a refugee of Konoha vilage. Taking in a fighting stands she wanted to take him on,  
and return him to Konoha to punish him for his awefull deeds...

* * *

"What is it? are you surpised to see me?" He walked toward her.  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She screamed, her hands started to glow.  
The smirk on Sasuke's mouth disappeared and was replaced with an suspicious nice smile. He walked up to her and she was ready to strike.  
He walked around the fire and said down. Taking the pig and soup of the fire he started to prepare the to eat in a more comforatble way.  
Taking two bowls he scooped up the soup out of the pot.  
"you want some?" He asked. Her stomach started to rumble as she looked down at the food and she didn't know what to do.  
Him offering her food was something she couldn't trust but she wanted to catch him and bring him back. She had to play allong.  
Sitting down she waited for him to take a bite out of the meat. As he took a bite, the meat melted in his mouth.  
The spices she added made the food delicious. He let the tension go he had all along and enjoyed the meal.  
She ate slowly eyeing him constantly, " It's beter to relax when you eat. Your stomache will turn against you if you don't ".  
He was done with his meal, and let himself relax. He layed back leaning on his elbows. He looked at her.  
She was still watching him, drinking the soup out of the bowl.  
"Why are you here?"He said in a serieus tone.  
His ebony eyes started down at here. It was like spiders running over her back, shivering she felt very uncomfortable.  
"It was not my intention to be here, I just bumped in to this place for no reason."  
She looked at the ground as she was telling him this. She didn't want to look him in the eyes anymore. The eyes of a traitor.  
"Well there got to be a reason for you to wonder around, without your little so called friends..."

He stood-up. She was still sitting on the ground. Looking at her from above made her even smaller then she already was.  
He took a seat next to her. She was still looking away but he could feel the pressure she was dealing with.  
he stroke her hair, let it slip through his fingers and smiled softly.  
"You have changed and I like it, this new style looks good on you..."  
It was difficult to breath, his hand sliding over her cheek, down her neck and pushing open her jacked a bit more.  
He cupped her chin and made her look in to his fraightfull eyes. There where not so kind anymore. Eyes Filled with lust and hate looked down at her.  
He started to talk again.  
"Not only the new clothes but, you, have grown more mature over the years...very...mature."  
studying her skin it was still as white as always. Her lavendel eyes stood-out even more making them glister in the light of the fire.  
"you will not escape from my grasp, not you, not Konoha" His lips went to her cheeks, brushing past her skin.  
"No one.."  
Lips touched as he leaned forward, Sliding a hand over her leg rubbing it slowly.  
His tong invaded her mouth, she could tast the sour flavor of the pork and soup form urlier.  
Not moving one inch he laid a hand behind her head.  
Even if she wanted to resist she couln't!

just like her leg was days ago...she was paralyzed...


End file.
